


Dishonorable

by Tee1415



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tee1415/pseuds/Tee1415
Summary: Toni has joined the army and for the past 4 months kept it a secret from everyone.What happens when she must leave for training the day after Graduation?How will everyone react to the news?How is life in the Army?





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone. Apologies for deleting the story. I'm editing and reuploading.

** I had a perfect life. For the past two years, I’ve been living with my beautiful redhead girlfriend and her Nana Rose. **

But I knew it was only a matter of time until everything would come crashing down.

Today was an important day for all the seniors at Riverdale High, Graduation day.

Between studying for finals and making college applications, there hasn’t been any room for parties or having fun.

However, for me, the college wasn’t an option at the moment, in 24 hours I’ll be on a plane headed to Basic Training and then AIT.

Twenty-two weeks away from everything and everyone I love.

I won’t be able to spend the summer with Cheryl laying poolside or going on some beautiful trip taking a vast number of pictures of her.

While Cheryl and our friends are off starting their freshman year of college, I’ll be learning my job (MOS).

Learning the ways of the army. Becoming a soldier.

I didn’t know how to tell Cheryl, and every time I tried to; I would chicken out — telling myself that I’d tell her when the time is right.

I’m furious at myself, four months and she still didn’t know about my decision.

Hiding this massive secret from Cheryl was taking a toll on me.

I’ve been a little clingy and I sure she’s starting to notice it amongst other things.

Sneaking out and going to the recruiting station without alerting Cheryl know was hard. With everything we’ve faced in the past, I know that this is at the top of the list of horrible things that I could’ve done. 

__________________________________

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I lift myself up and crawl over the bed, standing behind Cheryl.

She’s been practicing her valedictorian speech for a month now. She worked hard for this, and I’m so proud of her.

I’m met with soft, golden-brown eyes and a small smile. I was weak in the knees for a girl who I was hiding a massive secret from. I beam at her reflection in the mirror.

“Cher, I think you will do great babe. Your speech is perfect, and I know everyone will love it as much as I do.”

“Thank you, TT, but it has to be perfect.”

“It’s perfect Cher, stop worrying you’ve memorized that speech and if you forget it just speak from that beautiful heart of yours," I say kissing along her neck.

“MH. As much I would love to continue our endeavors from last night, we have to be ready in 30 minutes, TT.” She says waking to her closet

“Ugh! Fine bombshell but you'll make up for it tonight.” I say falling on the bed pouting.

(24 hours and the love of my life will hate me. She'll never forgive me) On the verge of crying, I’m taken from my thoughts when Cheryl throws her bra at me and yells at me to get dressed. 

______________________________

Cheryl valedictorian speech was beautiful a few people, including Sweet Pea, were wiping their eyes. I made a mental note to make fun of him later about it.

We cheered for all of our friends when their names were called and as they accepted their Diploma.

Cheryl and I both screamed our heads off when each of our names were called. We kissed once everyone name was called. 

Penelope Blossom showed up much to my dismay. She left soon after without so much a word. I know that Cheryl was happy when she looked in the audience and saw her. Even though I know Cheryl would never admit it to anyone thought but, I could see it in her eyes.

After taking pictures with everyone, we went back to the house to get ready.

Everyone was planning to go to Veronica's speakeasy to celebrate the night away.

___________________________________

We arrived late, but fashionable.

Cheryl was wearing red silk, high split backless sexy slip dress that hugged her body in all the right ways.

While, I, have on a black mesh splicing long sleeve backless dress that left little to the imagination.

Throughout the entire night, I received a few texts from my recruiter just telling me the items I needed to bring with me and about the process.

Cheryl kept looking at me suspiciously whenever I would look at my phone.

Frustrated and annoyed, she asked who it was, but I couldn't tell her the truth not here, not now. I told her it was just a few of the pretty poisons asking about the next meeting and what they want to discuss. Cheryl looked at me skeptically but left it alone and dragged me to the dance floor.

My heart is happy in that moment holding her, gazing into soft brown eyes. I let my eyes wander around the speakeasy, drowning it all in — happiness, joy, and love.

_______________________

Having to leave early for the airport, I lied to Cheryl so we could leave. I knew it was wrong, but I just wanted to be alone with her, and it was time for her to know the truth. 

When we made it back to the house, I practically ran to the bathroom, almost knocking Cher over in the process.

Cheryl was lying in bed waiting on me to come out of the bathroom, so could we could most likely continue what we had started this morning.

I was dreading the conversation that we were about to have. I don’t know if I should wait until after we make love or before. Who am I kidding we won’t be having sex after I tell her this?

Looking into the mirror I tried to shake the feeling of dread, but I couldn’t

Hearing my phone go off, I look at the door.

“Babe, your phone is going off.”

“Okay, thanks, babe.”

“Do you want me to text whoever it is back?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll do it!” I say looking myself over in the mirror.

Little did I know Cheryl had picked up my phone and read the text messages between the recruiter and me.

I opened up the door and saw Cheryl’s body tense up.

“Who is Sergeant dumb ass, and why do you have to meet up at the recruiting station?”

She asked, looking up at me.

I’m shocked by the turn of events. 

I wasn’t prepared for her to find out this way.

After not getting an answer, Cheryl gets off the bed and stands right infant of Toni.

My mouth opens like I’m about to say something, but I quickly close it, averting her piercing stare.

“Are you cheating on me?” She says on the verge of tears.

“Cher, no baby, I promise!” I said, reaching for Cheryl's hands, tears already escaping her eyes.

“Then what is this?!” pulling her hands out of my reach holding the phone up.

“Did you not just hear me, I said, What is this Antionette?!” she snarls shoving my phone into my chest.

I grimaced at the use of my first name. I knew I had to tell her the truth. Right here, right now.

I took a step back from Cheryl and just looked her like really looked at her. I was looking into those beautiful brown eyes I love so much. 

I looked down and fidgeted with my hands and feet. After taking a deep breath, I looked up and finally let go of the secret I’ve been holding onto for four months.

“It's an army recruiter. I joined the army and have to leave for training tomorrow.”


	2. Hard To Say Goodbye

"You what?" Cheryl said jaw clenched arms crossed over her chest.  
  
  
"Cher, I joined the army. I know it's unexpected but-" looking up at Cheryl.  
  
  
"Really, Toni?! Your bike breaking down or getting sick is unexpected; joining the fucking army is not unexpected!" Cheryl was pacing around the room, anger radiating off her body  
  
  
"I didn't plan for this to happen. It did."  
  
  
"Plan for what, me to find out or forget about our plans to go to college together?"  
  
  
"I've been trying to find the right time to tell you it's just that I could never- "  
  
  
"How long?!" She yelled we were face to face now, she was breathing heavy  
  
  
"4 months," I cringe as the words leave my mouth.  
  
  
"You've known for four months and not once did you think I deserved to know my girlfriend joined the army? God, I'm so stupid no wonder you wouldn't say anything when I would talk about summer or college!"

  
"I'm sorry, okay. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you but"

  
"But what Toni, taking 5 seconds to say, "oh yeah babe I joined the army behind your back without talking to you about it first" is not that hard and would hurt a lot less than it does right now!"

  
  
"Cheryl, please let me explain I-" reaching for Cheryl's hands.  
  
  
"No, Toni stop!!!" pushing my hands away, sending a barrage of punches to the chest.  
  
  
  
"You're just like everyone else, using me until you get what you wanted and throwing me to the side like I'm nothing. What's worse is that you made me fall in love with you, made me believe you when you said you would never lie or hurt me!"  
  
  
"Cheryl Stop! I never lied when I said any of that you have to believe me. I Love you, and this is not me leaving, I'll come back to you. I understand people have hurt you in the past, but I've been by your side trying to prove that everyone is not out to manipulate you. That I'm not everyone else, I've been here and won't leave until you tell me to."  
  
"You've kept this huge secret and expect me to believe you right now! Don't even bother! I'm done! You know your way out." Cheryl turns around, leaves me standing there, shocked Toni with tears running down my face.  
  
At this moment, I'm drained of all happiness, love, and joy. I don't have time to react.  
  
Boom!  
Slamming the bathroom door, Cheryl slides down the door and tries to control her breathing. Putting her hands over her mouth, stopping the wails from reaching Toni's ears.  
  
I expected that Cheryl would react the way she did, but what I didn't expect was the pain that came with it to be this bad. I knew it would be hard for me to see Cheryl so hurt, but this was something entirely different.  
  
I just destroyed my relationship, everything that we've built in a matter of seconds.  
  
Cheryl sat against the wall; her heart was shattered, and the one person who could fix it was the one to break it. How could Toni not tell her about this huge decision that would not only affect her life but Cheryl's as well?  
  
  
  
Standing in front of the bathroom door, the only thing I could do was sit down and let Cheryl know I was there. Reminding her of the good times and to clarify that we will have many more memories together...  
  
  
  
Upon hearing Toni talk about the future, Cheryl pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was shaking her head at every word that Toni said. How could they have a future when Toni would be in god knows what country doing god knows what?  
  
  
  
Pressing my ear to the door, I could hear Cheryl crying.  
  
  
  
(I did this! I was selfish, and now she's hurting! Nothing I can do will fix this!) I thought as she sits by the door  
  
  
  
"Cher come out. Please don't let this be the way we say goodbye."  
  
  
"Cheryl, please don't do this. (Face pressed against the door. Begging with tears streaming down my face, eye red and puffy with a look of defeat on my face)  
  
  
  
Cheryl crawled to the door and pressed her face and her right hand to the door. She wanted to open the door but, she couldn't, she wasn't ready to face this reality.  
  
  
  
"I know it was wrong of me to go behind your back and keep this a secret. Yes, I know I did everything wrong and for that, Cheryl, I'm so sorry. I promise I wasn't trying to hurt you; you're the most important person in my life. I love you, Cheryl Blossom. You're my soul mate and the love of my life. Please, please don't let this be the way it ends. Baby Please. If you want me to leave, then I'll leave but please don't let it end like this."

  
I sat there for 5 minutes waiting on an answer, fat tears welling up in my eyes. It was faint, but I heard her finally speak to me they just weren't the words I wanted to hear.

  
"I think you should leave."

  
"If that's what you really want, then I'll leave." My voice breaks as my features contort in pain as if it physically hurts.

  
"Yes, please leave Toni."

  
"I love you, and I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive." My legs shake as I walk away from the door. I feel like I'm about to crumble into little pieces.

  
After packing, I shoot a quick glance over my shoulder, and I'm about to break down just at the mere thought of tonight events, but I walk away heartbroken.

  
I wasn't thinking; I wasn't, and I lost the girl of my dreams, and it was all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing chapters will be posting throughout the week.


	3. Front Leaning Rest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle Buddy- A partner assigned to a solider.
> 
> Front Leaning Position- push up position
> 
> Staff Duty- 24-hour shift at which they entrust you to maintain the welfare of a vast amount of soldiers and government property.
> 
> Night Guard- 1 Hour shift maintain the welfare of soldiers in your area/bay
> 
> PT-Physical-Fitness Test comprise push-ups, sit-ups, and a 2-mile run
> 
> Land Nag, comprise a map, compass, and protractor using the information given you must plot areas on a map and use the compass to lead you to the area,

_ Dear Cheryl, _

_ This is letter 25 that I'm writing to you, so I hope that you've read all the others I've sent you. Writing to you makes me feel sane like everything going to be okay, and it's not pointless. I know you aren't good with words, so I understand not getting a letter from you. The last time we left things were on bad terms. I'm sorry, I wish I'd done things differently. I was selfish, and it scared to me when I thought of what your reaction would be. Being away from you hurts, but I know that I made the right decision for myself. I needed to do this for myself, and I understand if you can never forgive me for that. I hope that you're off enjoying college and that someone has fixed what I so stupidly broke. I'm forever grateful to you for letting me love you and to have received your love. _

_ Love ALWAYS, _

_ Your TT _

"Yo Topaz, we got to be in formation in less than 1 minute, and I don't want to be in the front leaning rest position again today." PV2 Cortez was leaning on the wall locker tying her shoelaces up.

"HAHA, yeah who's the fault is that for goofing off in the chow line?" Putting my letter in an envelope sliding it under my pillow looking up at Cortez.

"Yeah, well Drill Sergeant Hayes has staff duty tonight, so please Top-azz let's go!!"

When Cortez and I made it outside, everyone was in formation standing at parade rest. Drill Sergeant Hayes was looking at us with a smug look on his face.

"Topaz, Cortez, Front leaning rest position, move!" 

Cortez looked like she wanted to murder me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. We both got into position and waited for further instruction.

"Down! You both thought you would show up to my formation late and I wouldn't say anything. You don't run shit private."

Cortez and I both went down holding the position waiting for further instructions.

"I do not discriminate. If my mother and grandmother were in basic training, I'd smoke their ass too!"

"UP! Down, Up, UP! I didn't tell you to move, so why are you moving?! Down, Up, Down, up………We can keep going all night ladies just let me know."

Cortez and I were both exhausted. Sweat was in areas that it doesn't belong. I looked over and saw Cortez's arms were shaking; I knew she couldn't do anymore. By the grace of God, the drill sergeant must've seen the same thing and walked away.

"Position of Attention Move! Fall into the formation."

Moving to the back of the formation Cortez and I stood at parade rest both trying to gather ourselves.

"Look, I don't want to be out here all night but if y'all fuck this up once we're gonna keep doing this shit until everyone knows their numbers so 1st floor Count Off…………."

"38" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the other girls stood around me at parade rest waiting to be excused for bed.

"All right, I understand that tomorrow's graduation, but if I hear anything when lights go out I'll bring everyone back out here, and we can have a party. Y'all want to play fuck fuck games okay we can fuck fuck games. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Drill, Sergeant," everyone screamed.

"Company, Attention! Lights out at 1000 and if you have clothes in the washer you better get them because if I find anything in there, that shit is going in the trash. If you're having trouble sleeping tonight, privates, whatever you do, don't think about the fact that your parents are probably having sex in your old bedroom because your water-headed ass is finally gone. Fall Out!"

Not wanting to hear Cortez complain, I run to the bay and grabs my clothes from my wall locker and go to the showers.

As the water runs down my face, I can hear the other female's laugh and joke about some males. Tomorrow our graduation, and I'm excited. I get to spend more time with my Grandpa and the boys. I've missed them so much. They've kept me up to speed with everything that's going on back home, so it's like I never left.

Today my Grandpa got to put my new rank on me and stood by my Commander talked about some things that took place over the last nine weeks.

Pea and Fangs couldn't believe that I excelled at PT, "you're lazy," (their exact words).

In my defense the minute I found out I can rank up fast by getting a 40 on my weapons, 300 or above on the pt test, and passing all other activities, I pushed myself. Being a river vixen definitely helped a lot with the pt test and throwing grenades. The other stuff like land navigation was easy for me; it was just math and understanding a compass.

Putting on a fresh pair of PT's on, I grab my flashlight and PT belt and go to the night guard desk. I know it's only for an hour, but it's an hour of sleep that I'm missing out on, besides who would do anything stupid the night before graduation.

I turn off the lights after calling lights out while my battle buddy PFC Tucker walked around the bay checking all the wall lockers and the bathroom. I'm sitting at the desk twirling my flashlight when Tucker nudges my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay Tiny?"

"One do not call me that and two yeah I'm fine still kinda sore from earlier."

"HAHA, sorry that names sticking no matter how much you hate it. Come one I've been around you long enough to know when something is bothering you, so what's wrong? Is this about the girl you left back at home?"

Rolling my eyes, I look at her and give her a small nod

"Look, from what you've said there's no way this girl can still be mad you. I mean I understand the way you handled……."

I zone out, remembering the argument with Cheryl to saying goodbye to the guys and my GGrandpa.

My heart still stammers at the memory of that night. 

** Flashback **

I was a mess when I pulled up to my grandpa trailer.

I wiped my eyes, trying to fix the makeup I had left on. After adjusted my clothes and fixing my hair, I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

"Hey Ant, is everything okay? You're not one to be up so early?" My Grandpa says as he opens the door.

"Yeah, poppa I wanted to come and see you before I leave that's all."

"Leave, what do you mean? Did you get into any trouble Little one?"

"No! I promise its nothing bad. I joined the Army, and I'm supposed to leave for basic training."

"I'm proud of you Antionette, Yes, I'm scared for you and what will come, but I will be at ease knowing you will be far away from Riverdale and the troubles that come with this small town."

Getting up from his chair and engulfing me in a bear hug. Planting wet kisses to my forehead.

"I know this was a hard decision for you, so remember that you're doing the right thing. There's nothing here, and you are meant for far much more than this place has to offer you."

I could feel the tears threatening to escape my eyes. Sniffling I closed my eyes and squeezed my GGrandpa tighter.

"Be safe my little one. You're the last thing I have left of your father, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I promise."

(I'm doing the right thing. This is for me, Cheryl will understand, she'll forgive me.)

After talking with my GGrandpa for a few more minutes, I had to go say goodbye to two more people. I didn't know how they would act, but I knew it had to be done.

As I walked up to sweet pea trailer, their entire friendship flashed before me. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

I laughed out loud because knowing sweets he'd be laying halfway on the bed with the rest of his body on the floor.

"Hey Toni, do you have any idea what time it is? Did something happen with red? Do you need to crash here?" he said stretching.

"No, I came to talk to you and fangs. Did he spend the night here or did he go home?"

Wiping his eyes

"Yeah, he was a little too emotional with everything with Kevin."

"What do you mean, what happened with Kevin and him?"

"Not my story to tell Tiny Tony, but let's go get the man of the hour so he can tell you himself." Ushering me inside of the trailer.

I was about to wake up Fangs, but Pea stopped me. He said he had a better way to wake him up.

1, 2, he mouths tome as we stood over fangs sleeping form

"3!" Pea shouted as he dumped the water on fangs head.

"UGHHHHH!" Fangs screamed as he jumped up ready to fight the culprit

He slumped back down on the couch as sweats, and I laid on the floor in fits of laughter

"That's not funny! Whose bright ideas was it to be up this early, anyway?"

"Was, and Toni came back to talk to us about something?" Pea said in between laughing

Finally done laughing, we sat on the opposite couch and looked at fangs

"What happened with Kevin and you?" I asked breaking the silence

"He said we should end it while we're still on good terms. We're both going our separate ways, and long-distance relationships don't work out all the times. With him going to the University of California, Berkeley, and me staying here helping with my mom and the serpents it wouldn't be fair to either of us." he said wiping away a tear

"I'm sorry to hear Fangs, but maybe you two will meet again," I said as I got up and hugged fangs.

"Enough of this you two pussies why did you come to wake us up from our beauty sleep Tiny?"

Fangs and I looked at Sweet Pea, and all three busted out laughing. There was never a dull moment with us three.

"I came to say goodbye. I'm headed to basic training today. I know I didn't tell you guys about me joining the Army but-"

"Wait, Toni, are you serious?" Sweet Pea said as he stared at me

"Yes, I've been trying to find the perfect moment to tell everyone. As you can tell, I knew got one, or I didn't want to ruin our senior year."

"Wow, this is big."

"We're proud of you, Tiny." Fangs finally speaking

"Yeah, we're proud of you."

"Just promise us you'll be careful and you'll call us every chance you get?"

"I promise." we stood up and got into a group hug.

"Wait, what did Cheryl say about this? She knows, right?" Sweet Pea backed up and looked at me.

"Yeah, she knows. God, I fucked up so bad she'll never forgive me for this she-"

"Hey, stop it okay. That girl is in love with you, and even though she hurting right now, she'll come round. Just give her time T."

Fangs said as he patted me on the back.

"Aye, what time are you suppose to leave again?" Pea asked as look at the clock

"I'm supposed to be at the recruiting station at 0600, why?" wiping my eyes.

"It's 5:50, Toni. Come on I took Tallboys truck last night. Fangs put a shirt on we got to go drop our little girl off."

I laughed and pushed sweet pea shoulder.

** Present **

"Well, Are you paying attention to anything I said? Seriously, wasting precious air here."

"I heard you okay, I was just thinking about the boys and my grandpa."

"Oh, the infamous Fangs and Sweet Pea. They are way cuter than you said they were."

"No, you can not talk to sweets, and sorry your not fangs type so go bark up another tree."

"Wow, I can't even give a compliment without you insinuating that I want them. FYI I know I'm not Fangs type he kept making eyes at SPC Williams the entire time he was around."

"aha Ahah, yeah he was, (nudging her shoulder), anyway, thank you for being such a good battle. I don't think I would've made it without your help."

"No problem Topaz, what are battles for? Besides you've helped me out too so, I consider us both even. We're a family now, so we're all good." Smiling at me

(This is for me, if she doesn't show up tomorrow it's okay because this is for me. I will make something of myself and prove that something good can come from the south side. I hope I'm making you proud mom and dad)


	4. Less than 1 percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni's basic training graduation.

"PV2 Topaz,"

I say into the microphone before I walk across the stage towards my Drill Sergeant and 1SG.

Everyone is clapping, but I can hear Sweet Pea and fangs voices over everything.

I know I'm supposed to keep a straight face, but it is hard when I look up and see Fangs, Sweets, and my grandpa at the balcony clapping with huge smiles on their faces.

One of the Drill Sergeants clears her throat, making me walks down the stage. SI ducks my head to stop myself from smiling as I walk down the aisle.

As I go to take my position in front of my chair, I could've sworn I saw red hair in the back row by the door. That's not possible, for the past ten weeks I've been writing to her and have yet to receive a letter. Last I heard she was away at High-smith college being the Cheryl bombshell majoring in a Bachelor of Arts in law. When Fangs had told me I wasn't shock at all, I knew that it was something she wanted to do for so long.

As I stand at attention waiting for the last soldier in my platoon to stand in front of his seat so they can all sit down, I smile to myself, as I take one step closer to becoming someone important.

Once, everyone in 4th platoon has taken their seats; the Drill Sergeants goes to the middle of the stage standing at attention.

"Company attention!" (All the soldier stands at attention) "Center Face!" (All face the center) "Forward March!"

Every one marches in place except the first row that marches down the aisles towards the exits.

The Drill Sergeants to call off a cadence as they march, everyone repeats him.

"Everywhere I go

There's a Drill Sergeant there

Everywhere I go

There's a Drill Sergeant there

Drill Sergeant! Drill Sergeant! Why don't you leave me alone?

Why don't you let me go home?

Everywhere I go

There's a Private there

Everywhere I go

There's a Private there

Private! Private! Why don't you leave me alone?

Why don't you let me go home?"

We all marched outside and split up into their 4th platoons standing at attention. The Drill Sergeants put them all at the position of parade rest as they explain the do's and don't.

Everyone's family are standing by watching and waiting for them to be released.

I run to sweet pea and fangs when told to "Fall Out" by my Drill Sergeant.

"I missed you guys so much you don't even know," I say as I run and jump into both of their waiting arms. It's an uncomfortable hug but needed. 

"Yeah, we do Tiny." Sweet pea says as they finally set me back down on the ground.

"Damn, Toni, that uniform makes you look hot. I can see why you were a hit with ladies, even without the pink hair (touching my hair)."

"Whatever, this shit is so uncomfortable I'm just ready to go to the hotel room and change into something comfortable. Wait, where's my grandpa?" I say shoving fangs shoulder

"Oh, he went to the bathroom, you know old people can't hold their bladder that long."

Thomas comes behind sweet pea and smacks him upside the head causing Fangs and me to laugh.

"I heard that! Hey Ant. You look beautiful." He says, kissing my head.

I talked to my grandpa and the boys for a few more minutes until Cortez and Tucker came over to take pictures. After doing a mini photoshoot, we leave and head to their hotel that's close to the base.

I had sent them enough money so my grandpa could have his own room. Don't get me wrong; I love Sweet Pea and Fangs, but they are disgusting. There was no way I was going to him to share a room with those two pigs.

After changing out of my ASU's the boys and I sit outside by the pool. My grandpa is opting to take a nap and let them hang out. I could tell he was getting worse and that this trip was taking a lot on him. I can remember when I got that phone call from Fangs that he was in the hospital. I cried the night away.

After a week of nothing, someone from the Red Cross informed me that he was in an induced coma with a tube to help his lungs. I remember falling to my knees and Cortez and Tucker both holding me and reassuring me that everything was going to be okay.

After bed check, I can recall how hopeless and useless I felt praying to God, hoping that he could hear me.

"I don't wanna take my life, but all this pain I feel inside it makes me wanna die. I can't even fight, GOD I need you to still be by my side, but I feel you left, and I got nobody else. I need you to help me please because I don't wanna take my life-"

Tucker got in the bed with me and held me tight. She made sure that I knew everything would be okay. Wiping away the tears as they fell from my eyes, she reminded me about how strong my grandfather was. I knew he was strong, but I couldn't help the fear that ensued. Not having a phone hurt, I needed to be there and I couldn't. No matter how much I tried to be strong, I couldn't.

Whenever I was alone, I would think about how easy it would be to end my pain. Everything terrible happened to me every time I would be happy something had to happen. Whether it was her parents dying, Cheryl and I breaking up, or my grandpa fighting for his life. I felt like the world thought I wasn't worth love or happiness, that my life should be filled with darkness.

A few of the other females that knew what was going on came over and sat by Tucker and my bed and just talked to each other. We were all laughing and joking, and I couldn't help but smile; I made herself another family.

Underneath my smile hides a sadness, I made a promise to myself that if he didn't make, I'd end my life. I knew that it would hurt the ones I love, but they'd understand. My grandpa was a huge part of my life, and without him, I wouldn't have anyone. I'd be the only Topaz left, and I couldn't live with that, not yet

.

Three days later, when I got to use my phone. Sweet pea sent me a picture of him and my grandpa smiling. I could see that someone else was in the room; there was an arm with a black hoodie was in the picture. I figured that it was fangs probably doing something stupid or just sleeping like always.

** Flashback Ends (Present) **

** **

** **

** **

"Toni you know you should really get the zoning out thing looked at." Sweet pea said as he and fangs laughed at me.

"Shut up! How's he been doing with everything?"

"He okay, yeah he has his days, but he's been doing good." Fangs said

"Don't stress it Tee. We got him covered we'll make sure he's okay. Just continue to make us proud," pea added as he grabbed a handful of chips throwing them in his mouth.

Sweet pea got a phone call and got up quickly without a word making Fangs, and I exchange a look.

** Sweet Pea Conversation  **

** **

"Hey, where the hell are you? Thought you would sit with us?"

"Okay, yeah she's with us right now."

As the other person talked, his features changed whoever it was, they knew exactly what to say to make his anger diminish. 

Sweet pea paced back and forth. Fangs and I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew it had to be an important conversation.

Fangs and I wasted time while sweet pea talked on the phone.

After going out to eat and spending time at the hotel, It was time for me to go back on post.

I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I didn't want to go back. If I could go back home with the boys and forget about joining the army, I would. I missed my south side family. 

As we pulled up the barracks, I looked out the window trying to stop myself from crying.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sweet pea asked, nudging my shoulder.

"Am I doing the right thing? Seriously, not going to college and doing this, ruining my relationship did I make the right choice?" I asked, looking at sweet pea I'm sure with sadness written all over my face.

"I know you're scared Toni, but this is a good scared. You're that less than 1% and I know you've heard us say it a lot these two days, but we're proud of you. I know it may seem like you threw your entire life but…."

"Little one, what you're doing, never question it. You're doing something many aren't brave enough to do. I know a lot of things have happened within these ten weeks, but it's only strengthened you. Just remember why you joined and I promise everything else will not matter."

"Okay, Thank you guys for being here. I needed familiar faces around me even though it's a short time. I will really miss you three." I said as we exited the car and hugged

"We'll miss you too, but we're here whenever you need us no matter the time' Fangs said as planted kiss all over my face earning a giggle from me

"Ewwwww, stop. Your breath stinks!" I said in between giggling

"That's just mean Tiny." He said with a hurt facial expression putting his hands over his heart.

After hugging and taking a few pictures, they got into the Truck as I stood to the side.

Before they drove off sweet pea and fangs jumped out of the car and hugged me one last time. 

Burying his face in my hair, sweet pea whispered in my ear. 

"She'll come around Toni. Just give her time. She knows that you didn't mean to hurt her. You'll always be the one for each other. You're meant to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time jump next chapter just be prepared for the unexpected.


	5. She Needs Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a simple convoy mission turns into something more?

4 Years Later 

Whoever said being in the military doesn't change you, lied. The military destroys the old you, rid the bad parts, and adds good parts. Building you into something you didn't even know to exist, let alone you could become.

After being in the Army for almost four years and being on three deployments, My change was noticeable and good. I was a freshly pinned Sergeant who all the soldiers adored.

My First deployment was Kuwait, I was there for a year, and I mostly stayed on post the entire time. The second was BAF, Afghanistan, for seven months. There wasn't much to do there, although the mountains were breathtaking. 

Who knew a Public Affairs Mass Communication Specialist (46S) deployed this much? 

I was grateful though I got to learn more about photography, and I got to make a career out of it. 

This deployment was different from the rest, though. My unit had been in Africa for 13 months now, and although the money was good, I was getting homesick. I had been out on a few regular run-throughs with them, and it was kinda scary. I saw things that my brain couldn't grasp. 

A select few from my platoon were chosen and tasked to take supplies to a nearby village in need. The village was running low on supplies and after a few meetings; they determined it that the section would provide them with aid.

It was my day off, but I figured I'd get the next day off and could get some great pictures as a bonus. 1SG has informed everyone it would take 45 minutes to get to the village, meaning I would have a lot of great scenery to capture.

I took a few shots of the wildlife and nature; the outserts of the base were different from what I'm used to seeing in Riverdale.

Even though everyone was scattered across the U.S., they kept in touch, as best they could. This week was their graduation, and I was happy for my friends.

I hated that I couldn't be home right now celebrating her friends though. I was on Facetime when Fangs and Sweets walked the stage, but it wasn't the same. Sometimes I regretted joining the Army, but I quickly remembered that it was the best decision I could've made myself. I wish I handled things differently with her.

Hearing children laugh took me from my thoughts.

Smiling, I took a few shots of the children running around chasing each other and laughing. With everything that was going, they still smiled and have joy in their lives. They were strong people, and I was happy that I could be here to help.

When the LMTV stopped, I noticed that two of the kids took off running a few yards from the village.

As the 1SG and Xo went to get guidance from within the village everyone except for me unloaded the LMTV.

Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I went in the direction I saw the little kids run.

** **

Not trying to startle them, I sling my M4 over my back and put the camera strap around my neck. Wanting them to see, I'm safe and harmless.

** **

Who wouldn't fear someone wearing, an IOTV, ACH, and a weapon? (protective vest and helmet)

I walked to a bush and stopped when I hear crying.

"Hey, it's okay, they're not going to hurt you." I heard this sweet, little gentle voice say in a soothing tone.

"I's right," I say, walking around the bush seeing two little girls sitting on the ground one hold the other. I could tell the one being the big spoon was the oldest. Both had beautiful green eyes and brown hair. The older girls' hair was down to her back, and the younger girls were shoulder length. They both had on blue pants and sandals the younger girl had on a pink shirt while the older girl had on a redshirt.

Crouching down but still giving the girls their space, I saw the little girl jump and tighten her grip on the older girl.

Putting my hands up as if to surrender.

"Hey, My name is Toni, I'm not going to hurt you okay. I'm here to help you and your village. Can you tell me your names?" I say in a soft and gentle voice

The girls looked at each other, mentally talking to one another.

"Hi," the older girl said, giving me a small wave before putting her arm back around the younger girl.

I smiled a little at her action; I could see just how protective the older girl was as, the younger girl clung to her.

"My name is Isa, and this is Aiyara." The older girl said, pointing to herself than the girl in her arms.

I gave them a small little smile hoping they would open up to her a little.

"Wow, you both have some exquisite names, can I ask why did you run and hide when my friends and I showed up?"

Isa visible cringed but looking down at Aiyara.

"Our parents were killed by people in uniforms; we thought you were them and that you came to finish us. Please don't kill us; we mean you no harm."

Looking back up at me, tears are flowing down her face as I pulled her sister closer to herself. The little girl is shaking in her arms at the words.

"No. We're here to help. I promise my friends, and I won't hurt you." I scooted closer with every word I said. When I was close enough, I gently rub Isa's arm. I noticed that she tensed up and was shaking, but after a few seconds, she stopped. Looking down, Aiyara big green eyes were staring up at mine.

I felt like the little girl was looking deep into my soul, and I couldn't do anything to stop her. She was trying to determine if she could trust me or not.

"Hey, you wanna know what I do when I'm scared," I said looking at both girls in a reassuring manner "I sing a song my grandpa use to sing to me whenever there was a thunderstorm. Can I sing it to you two?"

Aiyara nodded her head, and Isa just shrugged her shoulders.

"Old pirates, yes, they rob I

Sold I to the merchant ships

Minutes after they took me

From the bottomless pit

But my hand was made strong

By the hand of the Almighty

We forward in this generation

Triumphantly

[Chorus]

Won't you help to sing

These songs of freedom?

Cause all I ever have

Redemption songs

Redemption songs"

** **

I swayed a little as sung the song. I closed my eyes a few times letting the song take me away. I felt a hand grip my arm, opening my eyes. I see that its Aiyara. Smiling, I continue touching their faces now and then. I take my camera off and sits it on the ground as Aiyara crawls into my lap laying her head against my chest, Isa filling shortly after.

All I ever have

Redemption songs

These songs of freedom

Songs of freedom

As I hit the last note, I looked down at the two little girls in my arms and knew nothing would ever compare to this moment. Picking up my camera, I take a couple of shots, I decide to have a little fun with them.

** **

"So, I don't want to brag, but I'm the best rock skipper in the world."

Both girls laugh, it's angelic sound to my ears one that I want to hear more often. 

"Miss. Toni, you're funny, but now you're not, I am," Isa said, pointing her thumb at her chest.

** **

"Are you sure about that?" I said getting face level with the little girl

** **

"Yeah, I'm sure."

** **

"Okay, well let's see who's-"

** **

"Hey, mini Hulk can you give us a hand or two?"

** **

One of the PFC's said handing out water to an elderly woman.

** **

"That will never be funny no matter how many times you say it." rolling my eyes as I dust off my pants

** **

"But to answer your question yes I'll help just don't get your panties in a bunch."

** **

I walk backward and mouths "I'll be back," to the two little girls giggling at her antics.

As I head towards the vehicle, an IED is set off by a PFC carrying a case of water a few feet away from me, sending us both in opposite directions. I got thrown 15 feet into the air and maybe landed four yards away from my previous position.

"Incoming, Incoming, Incoming!"

A group of men emerged from the trees wielding assault rifles shouting. They grab a few villagers, using them as shields as they shot at the soldiers.

"Return fire, I repeat return fire!"

"Aim for their heads; we don't want to hurt the villagers!"

"Miss. Toni!"

"Help!"

I can hear the faint yelling as her ears ring with intensity. My vision is blurry, and no matter how hard I try, my eyes won't stay open. As chaos erupts around me, all I can do is let the darkness consume me.

"We have to get this situation under control, or we won't be able to get a MEDEVAC here to help our wounded!"

"Topaz, are y—."

** **

"Topaz!"

I come to and try to figure out my surroundings after a few seconds I'm alert.

There are body's everywhere, and no matter how hard I try, I can't stop the tears. My heart breaks as I see little kids clinging to their dead parents. 

Mustering up enough strength, I try to sit up but fall back down. A sharp pain shoots through my leg and back. I'm hurt, and I don't know to what extent.

I know I'm not supposed to take off any of the equipment, but in my state of mind; I feel like I'm suffocating. I start to hyperventilate as I pull on the straps of the IOTV, the ACH long discarded somewhere next to me. I start to gasp for air feeling the weight of the equipment smothering me.

Looking around, I try to find a spot that's safe to provide shelter so I can check out the full extent of my injuries.

I see a car that overturns in the middle of the road two-yard away from her. I know it will hurt to move, but I don't have an option.

I am pushing myself into a crouching position I grab my m4 and get into a standing firing position and move. I look in every direction as I head towards the vehicle but stop when I hear what sounds like some screaming her name.

My body goes into overdrive once her mind registers who the voice belongs to, Isa. I's running with everything I have in her as I run towards the pleases for help. The closer I gets, the louder the voice becomes, and the clearer the pain and fear can be heard. I can feel despair as each word hits her ears.

"Stop, please stop! Help! Help! Help! Someone help me, please! Help!"

Running into the trees, I keep my gun in the firing position ready to fire whoever when needed.

I come to an opening, and I see a man with black pants, a brown shirt, and a black rag over his face wielding a machete standing over Isa.

As his arms come down to cut her again, I shoot him dead in the left eye.

Running over to Isa, my legs give out on me making me to my knees, "Isa, hey, I'm here okay, I'm here." I couldn't stop the panic in my voice as I see the deep slash that covers her body. One of her right forearm from where I could tell I she used to try and shield herself, left leg, and her right shoulder.

Pulling out my emergency kit, I pull out some gauges and apply them to the areas that are most needed. Isa cried every time I added pressure to her wounds, my hands were shaking, but I knew I had to cover the areas, or they would get infected. I'll clean the small cuts and bruises once we get somewhere safe and secluded.

"We have to go find Aiyara! Please! She's scared and alone!"

** **

"We got separated when the men were shooting at your friends, please she's the only family I have left. I'm promised my parents I would protect her!"

"Hey," I say, grabbing Isa's face, "we will find her okay, she's probably with my friends. We will find her. I need you to trust me, I'm not going anywhere until we find her, no one else will hurt either of you."

Isa nods 

Frantically looking around I find a stick and hand it to Isa stand to use as a crutch.

We could hear shooting and shouting as we held onto each other walking back to the village.

Four men wielding assault rifles stood behind five women with their hands behind their heads. All of their eyes were closed, lips quivering as they prayed.

One man kicks one of the women in the head, knocking her unconscious. The other men laugh at his action; he throws his rifle to one. He spits on the woman as he unbuckles his pants.

Crouching down in-front of Isa

"I need you to go hide in that ditch over there and don't come out until I come to get you, Okay," I say to shake Isa, trying to stop the little girl from witnessing what was about to happen. I needed to keep her safe even if that meant putting my own life in danger.

"No, I'm scared. I don't want to go by myself, come hide with me." 

I grab her face wiping away her tears.

"I will not let anything happen to you, I'll be right there as soon as I'm done." Creasing her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Promise?" Holding her pinky out towards me

"Promise." Linking our pinkies

"Wait here." Tugging on my arms as she grabs a woven friendship she was wearing

"It'll keep you safe."

Engulfing her into a big, I hold back tears and swallow down any fear I have. Isa doesn't need to see that I'm afraid of what might happen to either of us.

"Thank you. Remember, only come out when I come and get you."

** **

I watch as Isa limps to the ditch looking back every once in a while to make sure she's in the clear.

Taking a deep breath, I turn around, one of the men is on top one of the crying woman now as the other men laugh and make the other women watch. Whenever they try to turn their heads, the man slaps them.

I know I'm outnumbered, but I have to save them, I can't hide.

I have a full magazine if I hit one then the others will be on alert. They'll probably separate and try to find me, not giving me enough time to run and get them alone one on one.

Laying down on my stomach, I position my gun and aim. Holding my breath, I squeeze the trigger hitting the man raping the unconscious woman in the forehead.

He falls backward knocking one of his men over with him. The rest point their weapons in every direction shouting at each other.

Quickly getting up, I run two yards behind a tree and wait for them to separate. After, 4 minutes of nothing, I get down on one knee and aim to kill another one. Hitting one in the chest, the other three shoot in my direction, hitting me in the right shoulder.

I bite down on my jacket sleeve to stop myself from screaming. I run another few feet and slip and fall on my stomach. Without think, I am again and shoots until I'm out of ammo. 

Two of the men are dead, and one drops his weapon and runs off into the woods.

Rolling onto my back, I take a few short breaths and regains myself.

"I'm here to help. I need for you to all run and get inside please."

The women hug me and give me words of praise.

"Please, get somewhere safe."

My adrenaline is wearing off and my body's becoming sluggish, but I have to get to Isa.

"Isa, hey, you can come out now."

Umph, I on my back due to Isa knocking the wind out of me,

"Miss. Toni, you came back for me."

"I told you I would, and I would never be-"

One moment I holding Isa, the next things I know I'm laying on my back coughing up blood. I've been hit, but where, and why can't I move?"

A figure stands over me, the man that ran away, looking down at me with a sinister smile on his face.

(I'm going to die! I will never get married. I am never going to have kids. Never going to see my family again. I can never say I'm sorry.)

The man's smile drops as blood ooze out of his mouth, I don't know what happened, but I don't care. I'm alive.

My vision is blurry, but I see people in uniform running towards me. I couldn't stop the smile that spreads across my face.

"Miss. Toni!" Isa appears from behind a tree and runs to me, Laying her head down on my chest, crying her little heart out.

One soldier grabs Isa chasing the girl to kick and scream.

"No, please, I wanna stay with Miss. Toni. She needs me! Please! Miss. Toni!"

I try to get to the little girl, but my mind is on a crash course. I can feel it, my body is shutting down on me, I've lost so much blood, and the injuries must be worse than I originally thought. 

** **

The last things I see is Isa puffy red eyes as she placed in the back of a black truck. I hear people scream my name, but my eyes never leave the little girls.

(I don't wanna die, but if I do at least I know I you're alive and safe.)

I thought as I took my last breath.


	6. I know you're scared.

“Sergeant Topaz, 23 years old female………”

Blinding lights hitting my eyes, voices so many voices around me.

“Unit was attacked while helping a local village……..”

Isa and Aiyara.

“Is Isa okay, did they find Aiyara?”

“Gunshot wound to the right shoulder no exit wound found, the bullet is still inside of her. She has 3 possible cracked ribs could be more, we won’t know for sure until we do an x-ray……………”

“Make sure that someone contacts the family. They deserve to know about her being here that’s the least we can do for them.”

“Yes, Dr. Woods.” one nurse says before she walks out of the exam room.

“No! Please don’t call them!”

“She has a concussion and a bad head wound that will require a few staples. The right leg is cut pretty badly and might be fractured.”

“Why aren’t they listening? Can they even hear me?”

I don't know if I said those words out loud, or if I thought of them. All I know is that I have a lot of people surrounding me and no one seems to notice I'm awake. I can hear and feel everything that’s going on with me and around me.

One doctor applies pressure to my ribs and the pain that shoots through my body is the worse pain I've ever felt.

“Ughhhhh.”

Taken back by the noise that leaves my mouth all the doctors stop and looks at my face. No one knew that I was awake let alone that I had been for a while.

Dr. woods rushes to my side.

“Sergeant Topaz?! Sergeant, can you hear me?”

“You’re going to be okay, everything’s going to be okay………..”

It’s like a switch is flipped inside of my brain, everything is silenced. No matter how hard I try to force myself to hear him I can’t. I try to tell him that I can’t hear him but something’s stopping me. Looking down, I see a tube sticking out of my mouth, panic rises in my chest. So much so that my heart rate increases at an alarming rate.

“Sergeant Topaz I need you to calm down…………..”

“Take it out! Take it out!” I scream inside my head.

“I know you’re scared but………”

Something's wrong, it feels like someones pressing mute on a TV remote just for fun. Sounds coming and going beyond my control.

Without warning, a shriek pierces my ears and I ball up my fists up tight to help with the pain that

radiates through my brain.

The air thickens around me cloaking my senses, smothering me.

My body relaxes, as I try to fight it but it's like my mind is dragging me away from what’s happening…..trying to get me to safety...

“She’s crashing! We’re losing her! We need to get her to an o.r……….”

And darkness steals me this time.

She’s bombarded with flashbacks.

“Miss. Toni, you're funny, but now you're not, I am,”

“We're proud of you Tiny.”

“Hey, mini Hulk can you give us a hand or two?”

"No problem Topaz, what are battles for?

“Incoming, Incoming, Incoming!”

“Did you not just hear me, I said What is this Antionette?!”

“We have to go find Aiyara! Please!

“Just continue to make us proud,"

“No, Toni stop!!!”

“Promise.”

"You're just like everyone else, using me until you get what you wanted and throwing me to the side like I'm nothing. What's worse is that you made me fall in love with you,

made me believe you when you said you would never lie or hurt me!"

“I know you're scared but-“

Present

My eyes open and everything is black. There’s nothing but darkness all around me.

I battle the suffocation, kicking and withering, and then a flash of light burns into my eyes as Cortez’s voice penetrates my fears.

“It’s okay,” she says in a calm tone. “You’re safe.”

My heart rate slows, as I choke out a sob, I didn’t know I was holding.

All the sadness, fear, regret, and turmoil I've been holding in floods from me like a fever sweating itself from the body.

I gasp for air as her emotions unveil, needing something to ground me.

Cortez reaches out and engulfs my hands, pulling me into her body snaking her arms around me as best she could with the wires sticking from my and the cast.

I come undone at that moment, and Cortez lets me taking in all the fear, pain, and anger whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

After a few minutes of crying, I finally calm down and hiss in pain as my ribs protest. Cortez gently guides me back down onto the bed.

“You cracked two of your ribs.”

When I go to talk my mouth is dry

Getting up from her chair Cortez pours me a cup of water.

“Here,” she says handing the cup to Toni, who finished it within seconds.

“I’m really glad you awake, these past few weeks have been hell without you, T.” sitting back in the chair running her fingers in circles on her knee.

My eyes bulge at the mention of weeks.

“What do you mean? How long have I been out?” I say voice not going higher than a whisper.

She frowns as a sad sigh escapes her

“Toni you’ve been in a medically induced coma for three weeks. There was swelling on the right side of your brain and your lungs couldn’t get enough air.”

Confusion wrinkles on my brow for a few moments before I make it with indifference. I let out an exasperated sigh, it's soft, but I know Cortez heard it.

“Your right leg needed stitches, and they removed the bullet from your right shoulder. You have 8 stitches in your head and you’ve been ventilated with a breathing tube. They suggested inserting a Tracheostomy, but no one was here to give consent. After a week they finally contacted me and I’ve been here ever since. They took the tubes out a few days ago and have been weaning and minimizing the drugs you're on. I assumed that since you gave fake numbers for your emergency contact that you didn’t want your grandpa or anyone else to be here.”

I cringe at the mention of my grandpa and the rest of my family. I know falsifying paperwork was wrong, but I didn't want them to deal with the stress. With everything that’s going on in Riverdale adding on to it wouldn’t help them out at all.

“I don’t want them to worry about me. My grandpa’s heart isn’t good enough for him to deal with this situation. Everyone graduated from college and don't need to be worried about me, I’m fine.”

Protesting with a huff Cortez stands up and paces at the foot of the bed.

“Are you serious right now? You’re making it seem like this isn’t a big deal! In case you haven’t noticed Toni your laying in a hospital bed with wires sticking outta your arm and chest! You have staples in your head, a cast on your leg, three cracked ribs, bullet wound, and your lungs collapsed! You died twice! So excuse me if I think this is a big deal and that they deserve to know!”

Taking a deep breath, she walks over and sits back down on the edge of the chair.

“Look I know that you're scared of their reaction and what this will do to them but you can’t keep this from them.”

Flicking my eyes to hers I contemplate her statement.

“Okay, you're right they deserve to know what's going on with me especially in a predicament like this.”

She crosses her legs and looks down as she messes with her fingers.

“There’s one more thing I have to tell you.”

Taking a deep breath, she looks up at me and doesn’t stop the tears from falling down her face.

After the doctors brought you out of surgery theyyyy, they did an ultrasound and found out….that you’reee…. you’re pregnant.”

“That’s impossible! I’ve only been with one person since I’ve been deployed and she sure as hell can't get me pregnant!” I said shaking my head struggling to ignore the annoying pain that radiating from my ribs.

“No, there's one more person. I thought they gave you the pill after the exam but I guess it didn’t work.”

A cold chill ran down my spine at the mention of him, my very own monster. 

“Are you trying to tell me I’m pregnant with my rapist baby?”


	7. I was nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about rape. I apologize in advance if this chapter offends anyone.

** _“The most important things are the hardest to say. They are the things you get ashamed of because words diminish them -- words shrink things that seemed limitless when they were in your head to no more than living size when they're brought out. But it's more than that, isn't it? The most important things lie too close to wherever your secret heart is buried, like landmarks to a treasure your enemies would love to steal away. And you may make revelations that cost you dearly only to have people look at you in a funny way, not understanding what you've said at all, or why you thought it was so important that you almost cried while you were saying it. That's the worst, I think. When the secret stays locked within not for want of a teller but for want of an understanding ear.”_ **

** **

** _Flashback_ **

“It was supposed to be a regular weekend.

A few of us sitting around playing sports, dancing, and just having fun. I had passed my Promotion Board, and everyone wanted to celebrate.

We planned to meet up at the issuing bulletin and head to the basketball court and hang out.

Everyone was laughing and dancing, having fun, and enjoy each other’s company.

Cortez and I were sitting at the end of one of the picnic tables watching the guys play spades.

“SPC promotable/soon to be SGT Topaz!” I heard, looking to my left I saw SFC Joe coming my way with a box in hand.

HAHAHA “Thank you. Sarg what are you doing out here with Privates?”

“I came to say apologize for not being able to be at the board and to say congratulations.”

“It’s okay, I understand; you were needed somewhere else. But if whatever it is in that box is for me then I’m defiantly okay. “

“Actually, it is, but I knew you would do good. I got it. I’ve just been waiting for you to go to the board and prove me right.” Handing me the brown box with a little red bow on it.

“You didn’t have to get me anything if anyone should be getting someone it a gift it should be me. You helped me out so much with preparing for this board.”

“No, it was my pleasure to help you out. You admitted that you needed and asked for it that’s hard for many people to admit.”

“Thank you for helping me and for the gift.”

Opening the box, a huge smile was plastered on my face when I saw what was inside.

Two bottles of Tequila, one bottle of Crown Royal, and a bottle of Jack Daniel.

I haven’t seen alcohol in so long that I’m happy and excited.

“Don’t tell anyone about this; it’s our little secret.”

“I won’t’ bringing him into a hug.”

“Alright, let’s go take a shot so you can get back to your friends and your celebration. Let’s get away from prying eyes to make sure we don’t get caught with this stuff. There’s a bunker over by the gym that we can go to.”

“Okay,”

I turned around to tell Cortez where I was going, but he stopped me. I should’ve known something was wrong right then, but I didn’t.

The bunker was a few yards from the gym and was isolated in a corner with no lights.

He took the box and set it down on the bench and poured two shots.

“Here you go.”

“Cheers to becoming an NCO.”

After not drinking for a year, I should’ve known that my alcohol tolerance isn’t what it uses to be.

We took three more shots, and I could feel it getting to me.

“So, I heard from a little birdy your contract window was coming up soon. What are you planning on doing?”

“Yeah, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? This isn’t something to take likely this is your lively hood.”

“I know. The bonus to re-enlist is good, but I’d but stuck in sustainment for two years before I could leave. I could get out and become a contractor making twice what I’m making right now. I want to make the right decision that’s best for me.

He has an unreadable expression on his face, but I could tell that his brain was going into overdrive because of what I said.

‘Understandable, how about one more drink? You can go back to your friends after.”

“Okay”

I downed the shot and picked up the box and made it halfway out of the bunker when he spun me around.

Without allowing me much time to react, he pushes me backward. My body hits the ground before I could defend myself; his body is on top of mine, pinning me to the ground. He grabs both of my wrists and shoves them above my head, bringing them with one hand.

The cry in my throat dies as shock consumes my body.

“You’re so beautiful, so perfect.” He whispers in my ear

“Please let me go; you don’t have to do this. I won’t tell anyone I promise.” I pleaded, desperate to get him off me.

“Why would I do a silly thing like that.” he snaps.

My body stiffens at his words.

“You’re mine.” He snarls

Anger and panic consume me at his admission.

“Get off me! Let me go!” I try to free my hands from his grasp, but it’s useless. I spit in his face when I see the joy in his eyes.

He brings his face close to mine “There’s that badass Toni Topaz we all love so much.” Smiling as he wipes the spit from his face

His hand snakes down my body, skipping the hem of my dress, he rips my thong and throws it to the side.

“NO please DON’T!”

He shoves himself inside of me, causing me to cry out in pain and fear.

“S-STOP. Pleaseeeeeee stop.” I beg tears are running down my face.

“Shhhhhhh, I got you.”

The air becomes thick and hot around me. Sounds and images are vivid, but my mind is trying to zone out, but my attempt falters.

It feels like I’m daydreaming or watching a movie. My mind can’t quite understand that this is happening.

The bile rises in the back of my throat.

He leans in and inhales my scent as if I’m the best thing he’s ever smelt before.

A whimper falls from my lips.

He drags his tongue along my cheek and licks away a few of my tears.

“Please,” I murmur.

I cried as he was forcing himself on me, I cried even more at the hospital, and I couldn’t believe that this was happening to me, that anyone that used to help me study for boards, make me laugh,- that a person who was like a mentor to me could do something like this.

“Please stop,” I sobbed.

He takes his hand and puts it over my mouth to try and stop my cries.

His breaths heavy and his hips move fast. He comes soon afterward.

Sweat dripping from his forehead on my cheek as he trails kisses along my neck.

I take the opportunity and bite on his ear and tug it.

“AGH Fuck!” He grabs his ear and slaps me with the hand that held my wrists.

I take the opportunity and knee him in the nuts, making him fall on the side of me. I can barely stand my legs shake as I stand tall and kick him until I'm sure he's unconscious. 

I ran like hell down the out of the bunker. I ran until I couldn’t see the container anymore, scared and hurt, my heart beating out of my chest. I ran to the gym to get help, but it was locked, and no one was around. 

Looking back over my shoulder now and then to make sure he wasn’t following me I ran my where my friends were last seen. 

He wasn’t following me and pretty soon I was back at the basketball court, but no was there. I ran to my bulletin. I climbed the stairs, and I was almost at my room when I saw someone who I was glad to see-Cortez. I found myself hoping she wouldn’t ask me about my appearance or about my night. I kept trying to put one foot in front of the other trying to act/look casual. I was about three feet away from the door when Cortez gasp.

“Toni! What happened?! Who did this to you?!” placing both hands on my face 

I threw myself into her arms and broke down crying. My body is shaking and in shock but I’m safe.

After a few minutes of holding me, she pulled back to look into my eyes. I looked away; I could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. I broke down crying again, after numerous break downs, I finally told her everything.

She had a look of shock on her face; she stood frozen for a few minutes. I could see her trying to force the tears not to leave her eyes. She was trying to be strong for me to keep it together.

“Let’s go to the hospital! Now! That bastard will not get away with what he did to you!”

Everything was a blur; the nurses checked me out and took evidence. I was given a hospital gown and asked several questions. Cortez apologized for an endless amount of times, and I could tell it was eating her up to see me so broken. I was nothing but a shell harboring hated and sadness.

I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face. The nurses gave me something to help me sleep, but I knew that he would haunt my dreams. 

There was no way for me to escape my monster. 


	8. Lucky

**3 ½ Months Later**

“Toni, is everything okay? You don’t look so good?”

Lifting her eyes to a worried Cortez, concern ones, she smiles. They’ve made themselves comfortable in their apartment on the couch eating ice cream and while Toni finishes up some work stuff.

“I’m fine,” Toni said as she rubbed her stomach “Being six months pregnant can do that to you.”

It was true, this little guy had my body making/going through a lot of changes. Some changes were bad, and some were good. My boobs got bigger, but my feet were getting big.

“You should go lay down for a bit and try to get some rest.”

“I will soon, I promise. I need to try to finish up these memos and slides.

“This can wait until later T; you’re on your pregnancy leave anyway send it to one of the NCO’s. I’m sure they can finish up this memo and have the slides ready for the Commander.” She said, leaning back into the couch.

“Fine, just let me call her and give them a little run through of everything.’

Cortez taps her fingers on the couch, absentmindedly, “when are you going to let your grandpa and the guys know about the baby? You saw how relieved they were with everything that happened to you with down range. They deserve to know about the little human that’s about to be added to their family/lives. They don’t have to know about how he came to be T.”

It’s weird that she still wants to talk about this. She knows how hard it was to come to terms with this pregnancy. The thought of having an abortion came up, but it was quickly dismissed. I couldn’t kill a human, especially not one that was growing inside of me no matter the circumstances of his conception. It was still hard trying to forget about that night. I had to go to therapy, court, and got moved to another company within my unit.

“I’ll tell them; I just need time to figure everything out. I don’t want them to hate him because of how he came to be.”

“Look T I may not know your family that well, but I know that they love you and they’ll love him. They’ll be angrier with you not telling them about the rape than the fact you hid your pregnancy from them. If they don’t accept him, then that’s their problem, but I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. You and that little guy are stuck with me forever.” Rubbing my stomach

“Your right I will tell them it’s just I don’t know how to though. I promise I’ll tell him before he’s born though.”

“Just tell him tonight at the party.”

“Maybe I should just pull him to the side and talk to him. That way, he can be the first to know before everyone else.”

“You mean besides form me and our entire unit?”

“Yes,” rolling my eyes at her antics, “and he doesn’t know that I’m coming to the party.”

“He will be shocked and happy when he sees us.”

HAHAHA” What do you mean us? You mean me.”

“No! Us! I’m a part of this family now T; he calls me his granddaughter to Toni.”

“Fine, you a part of the family.”

“Glad you finally admitted it to yourself was worried about you for a minute. Anyway, did you let Pea and Fogarty know that we’re coming?”

“No, I told the guys that I wouldn’t be able to make it that I had to pull extra duty to get out of going to the field. I think it will shock everyone when we walk in.”

“Yeah, they will be, but did you get him anything?”

“I’m not! Ugh. Seriously. Your aunt Ceca is a pain in my ass sometimes I swear.”

“I heard that and language, Toni!”

“You can’t say no to all my ideas and the ones that I haven’t even told you.”

“If you come with the same stuff every holiday and birthday, I can!”

“Fine, I’ll figure something out. I got it, baby.”

Looking down rubbing my stomach

“I have the perfect gift that I know he will love, and it’ll only cost me $100. He will love it, and he will love you.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“No! for what, you'll say no and ruin it.”

Looking down at my phone

“Whatever, you’ve got three hours, hurry up and go get his gift and get ready. You know three hours isn’t enough time for you.”

“I’ll be ready in two hours if it makes you feel better.” Putting my phone in my back pocket, smiling up at Cortez as she pokes her around the corner. ‘

“It actually will, too bad I know it’ll never happen.”

“Shut up!” I pick up a pillow from the couch and throw it to her; she ducks, making it hit the wall.

“Get Ready!” she says as she goes back into her room.

**Pulling up to the White Wyrm**

We could hear the music as we get out of the car. I did my best to find an outfit that hides my belly. I didn’t want anyone to know yet; I wasn’t ready for the questions that I know I will get bombarded with.

“We’re late Toni, Hurry up!”

“We’re not late we're on time.”

“No, were late because someone went to Things Remembered at the last moment.”

“You said that I had to get creative with my gifts and switch it up, so I did.”

“I also told you to go get his gift before you got a dress.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah can we go inside, you’re making us late for the party.”

When I grab the door handle, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, take a deep breath okay, just breath. You look beautiful and remember what I said no matter what I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere, you got this.”

“You’re right, let get this over with before I chicken out.”

Walking into the Wyrm, everything looks so different than when I worked here. The Ghoulies took it, but we got it back after we ran them out of Riverdale. I never knew I would miss this place but being here brings back so many memories, some good and some bad but I wouldn’t trade them for anything in this world.

I pull my jacket tighter around myself, trying to conceal my bump. I have to tell my grandpa and the guys about the baby before anyone else can find out.

Cortez and I stay in the back as everyone is gathered around the stage and my grandpa is sitting on the stage with a birthday hat on. Cortez and I try but fail miserably at holding in our laugh at the site that we see before us. Everyone turns around and looks at us.

A shiver races through my body

Everyone rushes us, giving us hugs.

I hear my grandpa call my name a few times, making me turn around walking into his arms. I give him half of huge to try to keep him from feeling my stomach. He hugs Cortez and then pulls both of aside so he can talk to us.

“Awh, my gorgeous granddaughters are here.”

“Told you I was a part of the family.”

Roll my eyes at her as she nudges me with her shoulder before she goes over to the bar

“Yeah yeah, whatever.’

“I thought that you said that you could not make it little one?”

“I would never miss your birthday.”

He smiles and pulls me into another hug and kisses my temple.

“Thank you! This is the best gift ever.”

“Can we go outside for I need to talk to you about something?”

“Yes, whatever you want. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah’

I pull my jacket closer to myself as the wind blows.

His brow furrows, his eyes holding concern.

“What’s wrong little one? You’ve got that look of determination on your face.”

“So, I have two things that I need to talk to you about. Remember when I told you that I was indecisive about wanting to get out or re-enlist?” He shakes his head me; I could see the wheels turning in his head “Well When I talked to my Retention NCO, and there were a few positions that were available that'd help me in the future.”

“Okay, so what exactly is it that you will be doing?”

“I re-enlisted to be a recruiter I went to school and everything. I got stationed in Greendale’s Army Recruiting office. Cortez also did, so you're stuck with the both of us. We’ve been home for about two weeks getting the house and everything to get-”

He hugs me before I can even finish talking.

“This is the best news I’ve heard in a long time Ant! With everything that happened the last few months I’m glad that I have you closer.”

“I’m fine, Pa, I something else that I need to tell you though or better yet to show you.”

I step back and hand him the gift that been itching my right hand since I picked it up to today. My hands shake a little as I give him the box. This man raised me since I was little, he’s the most important person in my life and his opinion matters more than anyone else’s.

“ANT…” his hand comes up to his mouth as he looks at his gift and backs up looking at me. His eyes travel down to my stomach and the smile that graces his face as he rubs my belly send a shiver down my spine. He’s happy, a breath I didn’t even know I was holding escapes me.

“I’ve practiced what I would say a million times in my head, but I can’t remember any of it. I know that you’ve always wanted me to have the marriage and the successful carrier before starting a family, but I have one of the two, and I know that he’ll be loved unconditionally. Something happened that was beyond my control, and yeah, it scared me when I found about him, but over time, I fell more and more in love with him. I haven’t even held him in my arms or seen his little face, but he’s changed my life in so many ways. I want him to experience the love and happiness that you bring to people around you lives.”

“Ant, I’m not going anywhere, and I can’t wait to meet my great-grandson.” My body relaxes when my grandpa gives me his I love you hug.

“I’m proud of you and the woman you’ve become. Your parents would be proud of you too. It takes a strong person to go through what you have and come out on top. This baby will be loved, and he will never have to worry about lacking in any aspect. I take back what I said this is the best gift I’ve ever received.”

He says as he wipes the tears from my eyes.

“Thank you, pa,”

“Hey, Thomas everyone is waiting for you inside its time for cake.”

As we walk in, everyone starts singing happy birthday to him. I can’t help the megawatt smile that I have plastered on my face.

“SPEECH!” Everyone screams after he blows out his candles.

“Thank you, everyone, for this amazing party and your company. I’m a fortunate person to have all of your wonderful people in my life. I know that I haven’t been feeling well lately and that my health has had it's up and down, and I want to say thank you to all of you for helping me out. I got to spend this day with my beautiful granddaughter and my bonus granddaughter who came into our lives four years ago and has been here ever since. I just got the news that I’ll be able to see them whenever I want, they are moving back to Riverdale, and I couldn’t be any happier. I’m also going to be a great-grandpa, and if anyone knows me, you know that I was scared that I would leave this world without leaving a mark on my great-grandkids life.”

Did he announce my pregnancy in front of the entire bar? No.no.no no one was supposed to know about this yet.

The rooms spin’s and all eyes are on me. My headaches and my heart are about to send me into cardiac arrest.

“Congrats Toni!”

My hand loosens from my jacket I hadn’t realized I’d been clinging to.

Everyone is telling me congrats and telling me about how good of a mother I’m going to be.

After getting a few hugs and congrats, I walk up the Pea and Fangs who look like they're ready to explode at any moment.

“Guys look I was going to tell you I couldn’t find the- “

Fangs pull me into him, kissing my hairline.

“I can’t believe we're going to Uncles Pea. This baby will have the best uncles in the world. I can’t wait.”

“He,” I said as fangs kept rambling on.

“Seriously?! That’s even better don’t get me a wrong a girl would be great, but we’d have to fight every little boy on the playground.”

Hahaha “You guys are so protective.”

“Just behind our family T.”

Pea said as he ruffled my hair and gave me a hug my stomach making a space between us.

“Look guys I’m sorry you had to find out like that, I wanted to tell both of you privately.”

“It’s cool T, we kind of figured that.”

As pea and Fangs argue about who will be the god dad, I see red out the corner of my eyes. Turning to the source, I see her standing in the doorway looking just as beautiful if not more than the last time I saw her. He read eye curled in pulled into a crown braid. She’s wearing a tight red sheer dress that hugs her curves/ body in all the right places. How could I let something so sensational like that slip through my fingers?

I’m so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn’t even notice Pea and Fangs saying my name and putting their hands on me.

“You good T?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, excuse me.”

“Hey”

“Hey Toni”

God, I’ve missed her so much, I can’t believe that I got to call her mine at some point in time.

“You look beautiful, as always.”

“Thank you, so do you.”

“How’ve you been? I heard about what happened when you were in Africa.”

“I’m fine just taking it one day at a time. What about you?”

“I got accepted into Yale Law School.”

“Wow, that’s amazing, Cheryl. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Toni. That means a lot coming from you.”

“Look about the way we left things; I want to apologize for- “

“Hey, babe you ready the car’s running s- “

Some female I’ve never seen before comes up behind Cheryl wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Oh, excuse me for my rudeness. I’m heather.”

Extending her hand to me

“Toni, Nice to meet you.”

It happened fast, but I saw the change in Heather's face before she started smiling, putting on a facade. I’m guessing Cheryl’s told her about our past.

“Nice to meet you too.” I shake her hand

“So, I’m guessing Cheryl’s told you the good news?”

“Yeah, she did, and I’m thrilled for her she deserves it.”

“She does, I still can’t believe she yes though. I thought she would say that were not ready for marriage, but she surprised me when she said yes to marrying me.”

Sadness surges through me, my lungs seized, and everything in my body tightens as a chill shoot through my veins.

“Congratulations. I’m glad that Cheryl found someone that loves her.”

“Congrats to you too.”

She said, pointing to my stomach.

Out the corner of my eyes, I swear I saw Cheryl face drop just a little, but maybe I’m just imaging things.

“Thank you. I have to go check up on my friend, but I hope you to have a great night and enjoy the party.”

“Toni!”

I hear Cheryl calling my name, but I don’t look back. I can’t let her see me like this. I walk fast to the back, trying to slip in the break room before my tears betray me and fall.

“Whoever he or she is they are lucky,” Cheryl mumbles under her breath as Toni walks into the crowd.


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter.

“S-STOP. pleaseeeeeee stop.”

“NO please DON’T!”

Sweat dripping from his forehead on my cheek as he trails kisses along my neck.

I take the opportunity and knee him in the nuts, making him fall on the side of me. I can barely stand my legs shake as I stand tall and kick him until I'm sure he's unconscious.

I ran like hell down the out of the bunker. I ran until I couldn’t see the bunker anymore, scared and hurt, my heart beating out of my chest. I ran to the gym to get help, but it was locked, and no one was around. 

“Oh, you aren’t going anywhere, your mine. Nobody’s coming to save you. Nothing comes for free, and I’m afraid that I don’t want to part with you. I’ve become too accustomed to you. I’m too fond of you to allow you to disappear on me, Toni.” He says with a malicious smirk plastered on his face.

“No!”

“Your mine, you just need to be broke down so you can learn I’m your master and you belong to me.’

“Please,” I sob. “No,” my head shales back and forth in denial. “This can’t be real.”

My throat hurts from crying, and my body trembles.

My body felt like a vulnerability like I was missing my armor.

A quick surround of the area tells me that I’m not going to find a weapon. Anything worth using is bolted to the floor or locked inside the gym.

“You tried to leave me,” he murmurs, and I freeze.

“Please, let me go. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” I beg him.

He lifts his head and his shoulders tense and rolls back. A deadly twitch flickers in his eyelids. Shaking his head, a growl emanates from within him, “I’m not letting you go, your mine!”

His eyes dart back and forth, and before I can move, he lunges at me.

I sat you. I sat up in the darkness, a scream wedged in my throat, my fingers clutching the bedsheets. My body quivered slightly; my heart thrummed in my chest. Realizing that I was in my bedroom, relief washed over me. Just a nightmare, nothing more, and nothing less. I knew that it would come when I’d go to sleep; the dreams always came back when I least expected them to.

I hate myself for how easily manipulated I am, so weak.

Picking my phone from my nightstand, I saw that it was 6:00 a.m.

Looking down at my growing bump, I couldn’t help but feel a surge of happiness course through my veins.

Getting up, I untangled myself from the blanket that I’d managed to tangle myself in during the night.

I walked to the bathroom, discarding my sweat covered shirt and shorts on the floor in front of me.

Putting my head under the shower, trying to clear my mind of the chaos going on inside. The dream still lingered in my mind. It was so vivid.

Finally feeling refreshed, I got out of the shower, heading to my closet. I rummaged through my wardrobe, discarding clothes all over my closet floor. After a few minutes of looking, I found a regular blue Polo shirt and black pants with ripped holes in them.

Not feeling up to doing my hair, I put it up into a simple bun.

I haven’t been myself since my grandpa’s birthday party. It hurts to know that Cheryl’s moved on, but I’m glad she found someone that makes her happy even if it's not me.

After excusing myself from Cheryl and her fiancée, Cortez could tell something was up, so she took me outside to get some fresh air.

I explained everything to her, and she hugged me until the baby had enough and started kicking.

After standing outside for a few minutes, we made our way back inside.

My grandpa and the boys could tell something was wrong but didn’t question it. They knew that when I was ready, I’d come to them.


	10. I Didn't Lose my hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni's body not what it used to be. Adjusting to being pregnant is hard for the Serpent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. I apologize for taking so long to update. I just got back from deployment and I'm trying to adjust. I hope everyone is okay. This chapter is really just a filler.

No one really tells you about the challenges that come with being pregnant. Of course, they tell you about the physical change that your body will go through. However, nothing really prepares you for those changes. As well as the mental and emotional change is something that’s hard to grasp. 

Yet, that’s how I find myself being carried bridal style in sweet peas arm into the emergency room.

“Sweets I told you that I’m fine.”

"Toni, you passed out in the middle of the grocery store! Your far from fine!”

“Ugh! I’m just tired, I just need to rest.”

“Well, that’s not for you to determine.”

My emotions have been all over the place in the last few weeks since my grandpa’s birthday. Seeing my family and having their support was great but I can’t stop the hurt that also came that day.

Finding out that Cheryl is engaged hurts more than anything I could’ve possibly imagined. I wouldn’t wish this type of pain on my worst enemy. 

When people say that they want their ex to find someone that makes them happy and truly loves them do they really mean it? 

Over the year’s I’ve always felt like I was okay with her finding that.

I guess I was never really being honest with myself like I assumed I was. 

“Toni, Toni, hello earth to Toni,”

“I hear you, sweets, geez, you don’t have to yell. I didn’t lose my hearing.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, the nurse is talking to you, grumpy pants.”

“I apologize. What were you saying?”

“Miss Topaz, I was telling you that I need to get your vitals as well as some information before the doctor can come and see you.”

“Oh, okay.”

Eyes scanning the hospital room, the white walls reminding me of room inspections at Advanced Individual Training (AIT). 

A chill ran down my spine causing me to shake my head to stop the memory from playing. 

Let’s just say I hate clean sweep. 

“Toni, I’m going to step out to call your grandpa and fangs. I’ll let them know what’s going on.”

“Okay. I texted Cortez she’ll be here in a few. If you have somewhere you need to be you can leave.”

“No, I’m not leaving until I know that you and my nephew are okay.” 

“Swe……”

“Alright Ms. Topaz, the doctor will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you.”

“Sweets I promise if…..”

“No matter what you say Tiny I am not….”

“Hi Ms. Topaz, I’m Doctor Hope. Before I start I wanted to know if it was okay if my residents can come in observe today?”

“Yeah, sure doc no problem.”

The door swung open revealing the short women looking to be in her late twenties early thirties. Another woman came in but I turned my head back towards the doc catching on to the last part of her sentence. 

"I would like for you to meet Chris Hope and Heather Moore the new residents here.”

Wait did she just say, Heather Moore?

Looking to the left I see none other than the blonde-haired girl engaged to Cheryl.

"You've got to be FUCKING kidding me?!"


End file.
